


Potential

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Backstory, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-26
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was minor character.</p></blockquote>





	Potential

She figures she'll start dinner as soon as she gets home, do her math homework and study for her history test afterward. She loves her dad; knows how hard he works, but she can't remember the last time she went to the Bronze or a movie or the mall.

She's so preoccupied that she runs right into the man. She starts to apologize, but his cold, appraising smile stops her.

"I knew your mother. You have so much untapped potential. I could help make your life so much richer, so much easier." He extends his hand. "The name is Rack."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was minor character.


End file.
